Dirty Secrets
by Avalon Ryan
Summary: After all, everybody's got a few dirty little secrets.
1. Sweet Bloody Chocolate

**Welcome to the_ Dirty Secrets _Series. These stories are rated M, so please do not read if you are not the proper age, as they contain graphic content.**  
**This short series is set in the exact same Night World, except I'd imagine some of the younger characters to be a little, well, older. Old enough for the content of these stories, anyways. The series is written in short stories, each featuring another Soulmate pairing, and another dirty secret.**

**Please enjoy.  
After all, everybody's got a few dirty little secrets. **

* * *

"I wondered where you took off to after training. Sore?" Quinn asked, walking into the room he shared with his soulmate, Rashel. She was sitting on the bed, rubbing her sore calves after a long day of training. She nodded, "I know three hours is a walk in the park for you vampires, but how about we let the human rest for awhile?" Quinn laughed softly at her tone, and he slid onto the bed behind her, rubbing her shoulders. She sighed, bad mood evaporating as she let her back sink into his chest, closing her eyes. They had trained hard that day - Things were heating up everywhere, and they had to be ready. The fighting arm of Circle Daybreak was small, so they had to be able to make up for it. Jez and Morgead were machines - they could train all day, and not bat an eye about it. Keller had great stamina, and being able to change her shape greatly increased her force of attack. Unfortunately for Rashel, she was the only full-human training with them. He continued to rub her shoulders for awhile, mulling over how hard she worked to keep up with them. Wanting to entice a better mood, he said, "So, your telling me we're working you too hard? If you can't keep up..." This made her shoot back up, and she shot him a glare over her shoulder.

"I can keep up just fine," she grumbled, walking over to their mini-fridge. She rummaged through it for a second, turning only to toss him a bag of donated blood. Thierry insisted this was how the Daybreakers all fed, and Rashel hid a smirk as she felt Quinn's disgust at the little bag. She heard the top rip open, and didn't turn to watch as he fed. She grabbed a large bar of chocolate, returning to the bed once she heard the bag hit the garbage can, across the room.

"All fed up?" She asked, in a wry voice. He glowered at her, "Those bags are a joke." She laughed, and sat next to him again, breaking off a piece of her chocolate bar. As she bit into it, she frowned, asking, "When was the last time you had chocolate?"

"Chocolate?" Quinn replied, wrinkling his nose, "We didn't have that around when I was human. So never."

"You've _never_ had chocolate?" Rashel asked, shocked. She looked down at the bar, and broke off a piece, "Here."

"No way." Quinn said, shooting back out of reach, "Gross." She snorted, "This is definitely _not _gross."

"Yes, it is. And its not good for you," he retorted. She merely smiled, "Your not good for me, but here I am. Consider this my other vice." He eyed the bar warily as he shifted back towards her, and said, "Well, what does it taste like, then?"

"Curious?" Rashel teased. She could see that his fangs were still slightly protruding from feeding moments ago, and through their link she could sense that he was still hungry. A moment of inspiration hit, and she lowered her voice, mumbling, "I'll tell you what. You agree to try the chocolate, and I promise I'll make you love it."

"How are you going to do that?" Quinn asked skeptically, leaning back against the headboard. His legs were stretched out in front of him, and she moved to kneel between them, surprising him. She brushed her lips against his softly, and kept him blocked from her thoughts as she reached for the knife she kept in her jeans pocket. She deepened the kiss, running her hand down his chest as his arms came around her, pulling her against him. Keeping him thoroughly distracted, she took the knife, and made a quick slice down the palm of her hand.

Instantly, Quinn's entire body froze. His eyes had snapped open in shock, his nose flaring slightly as he smelled the sweet scent of her blood. Weeks of living off cold, stale blood had made him crave Rashel's the moment he realized what she did. In a tight, barely-controlled voice, he whispered, "What are you doing?" Without removing her eyes from his, she squeezed her bleeding hand around a piece of chocolate, melting it so that it mixed with her blood. She pulled her hand around, and watched him tense, trying to control his most basic urges.

"I told you I would make you love it," she whispered, voice heavy as she brought her hand up to his lips. He didn't breathe now - her blood was inches away from his lips, and he couldn't resist much longer. She threaded the fingers of her clean hand through his hair, straddling his hips to get closer, whispering, "John." The rare use of his first name made something inside him snap, and through their link Rashel could feel his resolve crumbling. His tongue darted out, licking a tiny path across the length of her palm. He shuddered, a low groan sounding as he did it agian, faster this time. Rashel put her hand up to his mouth, and something seemed to overtake him. His lips clamped onto her cut, drawing the sweet bloody chocolate into his mouth. She let out a low moan, hips moving slightly against his. He was holding her hand against his mouth now - she could feel the twin pricks of his sharp teeth as he drew her into him, relishing the taste of warm blood. The pull was too much, and she lowered her lips to his neck, fingers working at the clasp of his pants. Keeping one hand still on hers against his mouth, he used his other to help her, not taking the time to undo hers but rather ripping them aside. In one swift movement, he thrust inside her, making her head fall back in pleasure. Yes, he decided, with his last coherent thought. He definitely loved chocolate.


	2. Obsession

It was cold out, and Maggie drew her sweater closer around her, arms folded to keep some heat in. She knew Delos would be returning from a mission soon - He'd left three nights ago with Quinn and Morgead, and Thierry refused to let her know exactly where. She knew it was for the best, but she hated not knowing where he was. This was the longest they'd gone apart since they met. A tiny part of her brain wondered if Delos felt the same way she did about this - anxious, from being away from their soulmate, and lonely, from being away from each other. The dominating part of her brain squashed those lonely thoughts, because if she dwelt on them, she'd be hiding out in her room stressing out until he got back.

They had come so far since his initial denial in everything she and the soulmate principle was to him. Yeah, that had hurt. But he had come to accept her, even enjoy her company. Despite her human qualities.

She sighed.

That pesky human factor was a problem. Most of the other vamps in Circle Daybreak were learning to live off donated blood, but Delos was stubborn. She assumed it was due to the fact he'd been in charge for so long, used to doing mainly what he pleased. But his refusal to drink donated blood made a strain on their bond. He went hungry for days, trying to avoid feeding off another human. And when he gave in, it was usually a girl.

A pretty, tall, slim girl who Maggie generally detested immediately.

She tried to stay out of his head during the feedings, but his happiness and hunger always worked its way into her mind. It made her crave the taste of her blood with him. She wanted to sink her blunt teeth into the neck of some poor, unsuspecting-

_Maggie_, she chided herself. She knew she was breathing slightly heavier, and her cheeks felt warm from the flush that worked its way into them. This happened every time she thought of his feeding moments - how she feared and craved them. If she didn't still enjoy real food so much, she'd be worried that he turned her in her sleep or something. This craving for blood can not be normal.

_Snap._

Maggie jumped. She looked all around her, trying to determine what direction the noise came from. She had been distracted by her thoughts, but as soon as she was aware of her surroundings, she realized that the bond was humming in her mind. Smiling, she held out her arms, "Delos! I know your there." A laugh came from her left, and she found herself swept up into strong arms, pulled into a sweet kiss. She was grinning as he pulled away, and she said, "I'm glad your back." He smiled down at her, their minds connecting like they hadn't just gone three days without one another.

"You missed a spot," Maggie said suddenly, in a slightly defeated voice. Delos frowned, but looked down at his collar. There was a drip of blood red splashed onto it, a sharp contrast to the expensive white material.

"We had to feed, Mag," Delos explained, sitting on the bench with her, "Or we'd still be hours from here." She knew he couldn't help it, but a flash of images passed through their bond.

A long, mocha-coloured neck bared to the side.

The first piercing bite of his fangs into her soft flesh.

The rush of hot blood pouring into his mouth.

Maggie pushed away, rubbing her forehead. Delos waited silently, patiently for an explanation.

"Do you have to pick beautiful girls?" Maggie burst, turning back to face Delos. He raised his eyebrows, and smiled, "Well, I can't drink from you."

"Why not?"

Delos stopped, contemplating her. Finally, he said, "It wouldn't feel right using the girl I love as nothing better then sustenance."

"And if I asked you to?" Delos shook his head, confirming Maggies suspicions. Staring straight into his eyes, she softly said, "Then let me try."

"W-What?" Delos asked, clearly shocked. Maggie shifted closer, more confident as she repeated, "Let me try. I want to taste you, Delos."

"Your a human," Delos reasoned, "You don't need it like I do." Maggie shrugged, softly replying, "I live through the rush, the power, every time you bite a girl. I obsess over it, Delos. Let me try it." Through the bond, Maggie could detect a mental battle taking place in Delos's mind. She respectfully stayed out of it, until he sighed, "If you must do this. Just don't regret it." Her eyes were trained on his fingers as he undid his collar, shifting the material aside to bare his milky neck. She leaned in, her breath brushing the beat of his main artery as she replied, "I won't."

She felt him shiver as her lips brushed next, and she hesitated only a moment, then bit down hard on his neck. He let out a low groan as her blunt teeth pierced his skin, and she shifted into his lap, taking a tentative draw on his neck. He rolled his hips, rubbing his pelvis against hers. Encouraged, she sucked harder, the rush of hot, coppery liquid hitting her tongue and making her crave more. She ground her hips down into his, moaning at the two different but entirely sexual sensations.

"Maggie.." Delos sighed, leaning his head back completely as she took more blood. Their hips were working feverishly now, seeking any kind of release. Distantly, she heard Delos's voice in her mind wondering, _'Why have we never done this before?' _As she drew harder then she ever had before, her mouth overflowed with blood as his hips ground up, and he released with a brazen moan. She licked his neck eagerly, rubbing her head against his cheek, wondering the same thing. All she knew, is that her obsession was far from over.


	3. Scrape Of Teeth

"Alright. What the hell is up with you, _Jezebel_?"

Jez snapped her head up, angry glare already in place. Morgead was leaning over the back of the couch, one sarcastic eyebrow raised as he shrugged, "You've been bitchy."

"I have not been bitchy, Morgy.." Jez replied, sneering slightly at him. Her _beloved_ soulmate was driving her nuts. It had been a few weeks now, that she hadn't felt quite the same. Morgead was finally starting to notice, and he wouldn't leave her alone until he got an answer. She turned over, trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't. If I have to share your head with you, you could at least tell me what's making you so.."

"So what?"

"So bitchy." She glared at him once more, and as she lowered her head, he toppled himself over the couch, landing on her and knocking the wind out of her. She pushed at him, but he chuckled, catching her arms and pinning her under him. She gritted her teeth, struggling to shake him off, but he held her firmly into the couch cushions. He lowered his face close to hers, and whispered, "I thought we were past this, Jez." She stopped struggling, letting out an audible sigh as she met his eyes, with a frown. No, she thought. She couldn't tell him what was wrong. He bumped his nose into hers, and said, "Your head really is a miserable place these days. You've done a good job at shielding your thoughts from me - but its starting to get old."

"I know," she said, in a defeated voice. He raised his eyebrow again, and moved back to let her sit up, "So spill, before I have to take you out to preserve my mind's sanity."

"I miss blood," she said bluntly, "I miss hunting. I miss feeding. It's driving me nuts."

"Is that it? God, we could have fixed this ages ago.." Morgead started to get up, but Jez caught his arm, pulling him to sit again. She shook her head, "That's not all."

"Well?" Jez hesitated. The part she'd told him wasn't a huge deal - she knew he missed it too. Their link told them that much. But if he knew what she wanted him to do to her.. She couldn't bare him knowing that what once was a form of punishment and submission for their group was actually something she enjoyed.

"Jez?" Morgead asked, his voice quietly surprised. She flicked her eyes to his - she'd forgot to hold that heavy shield in place of the bond. Which would mean Morgead just got a clear image of what she was trying to stop wanting from him. The shock was evident in his eyes. She quickly shoved him off her, moving to walk to the window. She sighed, hands on her hips, "Forget it, Morgead. Just forget I-"

He cut her off, coming up behind her with his silent vampire stealth. His hands on her hips sent the tiny electric shivers through her body she'd come to love, and she closed her eyes, mortally embarrassed. Letting her shields go, she tried to convey her embarrassment to him, in hopes he let this go. Then again, when did Morgead ever let things like this go?

As if on cue, she felt his lips brush her ear, and could feel his messy black hair against her cheek as his lips trailed lower. She held still, but when his lips brushed the place where her pulse was the strongest, she let out an involuntary gasp. Morgead paused, glancing at her reflection in the window, "Your serious, aren't you." He sounded incredulous, but through the bond Jez could feel a surge of lust going through him. It made her shiver, and as she met his eyes in the reflection, she nodded, "I don't know what's wrong with me." To her surprise, he gave her a wicked grin, placing another hard kiss against her pulse, "I don't think there's anything wrong with you, if your having reactions like this. You should have just told me."

"I didn't think..." She trailed off, distracted as his hand stroked the soft skin of her hip that rose from her jeans. Her eyes began to feel heavy, and she leaned back against him, nuzzling his head with her own. His hand slid up her stomach, under her shirt, and as she looked in the mirror once more she caught the flash of fangs before he lowered his head to her neck, not giving her any warning but a scrape of teeth against her thudding pulse.

"Morgead-" He cut her off, mumbling, "I think I could get used to this, Jez.." Without another word, he flicked his eyes up to lock on hers in the mirror. They were dark with desire, and as he sunk his teeth into her neck, she didn't look away. The pain was sharp and instant, but it faded after a moment into a dull throb that both hurt and excited her. She stretched her neck out further, her eyes closing on their own accord as Morgead drew long and hard on her neck. She'd never been in this position before, and she wondered if it felt this good for everyone. She doubted it. Morgead's eyes were nearly black now, a tiny smear of blood on his cheek as he drew again, slowly taking his fill. She pushed back against him, her hips grinding into his and making him give a low moan that she could feel vibrating through her neck. His hands felt like they were everywhere on her, and he pulled away for a split second, yanking her backwards and onto the couch. She arched up into him, leaning up to lick the blood off his cheek. He growled, an inhuman growl that made Jez kiss him hard, biting his lip with her fangs, which had emerged during the first draw of blood from her neck. He hissed when she did this, but she licked the twin puncture wounds, tasting his blood like she had years ago.

"I think that, next time you pull away and hide things from me, I'll be very interested to know what they are," he said, in a low voice, as he lowered his head back down to her neck. His other hand had busily undone his pants, and as Jez managed to shimmy hers off her hips, he thrust inside her in one smooth movement. As Morgead licked the wound on her neck to help it heal, Jez grinned at him, mirroring his wicked one from earlier. Despite himself, he smiled back, "Glad to see your back to normal, Jezebel." In response, she rocked her hips, and send him a very vivid picture of a place he could find another big artery to drink from on her body. His grin faded, and he hoped to all hell that no one came looking for them before morning.


	4. Temptress

"Enough is enough." Mary Lynette put her hands on her hips as she faced Ash, who was lounging on a day bed in his room. He raised his eyebrows, asking, "Whatever do you mean?" She scowled at his innocent tone, and said, "You've been lounging around for days, Ash Redfern. Get up, let's go do something."

"Nah," he said, leaning his head back down again, "I'm comfortable here."

"Yeah? Well I'm not." She reached down, and plucked the pillow out from behind his head. He wrinkled his nose, and said, "Since when do you care if I sit here all day or not?"

"I care if I get to see you or not!" She burst out, days of frustration coming to its peak, "When was the last time we did anything together? I thought you were going to train me to fight."

"Mare, your more of a runner then a fighter, I think." He said this offhandedly, and missed the spark of anger that ignited in Mary Lynettes eyes. She folded her arms, raising one eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"I know you want to help, but you have to consider a vampires strength and nature against yours.." he started. She cut him off when she brought the pillow down onto his head, hard. When he shoved it away from him, his glare could melt ice. She met it without a second thought - they'd been soul mates for long enough that she knew he wouldn't really hurt her. But she'd be damned if she was going to let him waste another day reading bad novels and drinking bagged blood in his room. She cast her eyes around, wondering how to entice him out. Her eyes landed on his blood supply. They had a days worth delivered to their rooms every day, the vampires did. Ash's hadn't even been touched yet.

"Starving yourself?" She asked wryly, an idea formulating in her head. He shrugged, "Trying to knock off a few pounds." She snorted, but walked over, eyeing a steel knife he used to open the bags up. She grabbed it, keeping her back turned to him as she asked, "So, your fairly hungry, then?"

"I hadn't gotten around to it. But now that you mention it, I wouldn't be against you tossing one of those over here," he commented. She smiled to herself, wondering what he would think if he could see what she was planning. She lifted the knife, and took a second to ponder over the best place to do this. She knew he wasn't looking at her - she could see his reflection in the mirror. So, she lifted the knife, taking a deep breath before she pierced the soft flesh of her forearm, drawing a long, shallow line in the skin down to her wrist. She winced, but finished her line, the sudden quiet in the room giving away Ash's realization of what she did.

"Mare, what-" he started, in a strained voice, but she turned, and instead of meeting her eyes, he stared at her dripping arm in shock. And hunger, if those fangs were any indication.

"Sorry, I was trying to open you a bag and I slipped. I'll just go take care of this." She didn't look back as she passed, leaving his room and closing the door with a click. She'd snuck a glance at him as she left - he hadn't moved an inch since she sliced herself. Quickly, she took off, almost running down the elegant hallway. She rushed down the stairs, and as she reached the bottom, she heard a faint slam from behind her, as if someone had pushed open a door so hard it hit the wall beside it. She laughed - perfect.

She raced out the doors, thankful she didn't see anyone. Thierry's mansion held a great big forest, so big she had yet to see the other side of it. Without a second though, she raced over, knowing she had to hide somewhere or the chase would be over sooner then she wanted. A sudden idea hit her, and she grabbed a large leaf from a very visible fern, and rubbed her blood into the green foliage. The contrast was very visible, and she knew he'd know where she went.

As she ran into the forest, she looked around, desperately searching for a good hiding place. She jumped over large roots, ducking around trees that had grown very close together over the years. She heard a crash behind her, and was fairly sure Ash had just pushed his way through the fallen tree trunks, rather then go over like her. Shit. She was running out of time.

Quickly, she ducked behind a large tree, trying to control her breathing as she pressed her back into the harsh bark. She listened hard, but the woods had gone silent around her. Very silent. Not even a bird was chirping anymore. That would mean there was a predator near. She dared to inch around, to peek back and see what was going on. Her heart was racing like madness - she could feel it thumping in her chest, a mixture of being tired from running, and excited at the prospect of being caught. And, she had to admit, a little afraid. She'd never seen much of Ash's vampire side before. He'd been very studious at protecting her from it.

She frowned when she couldn't see anything behind her, and she went to lean back into her spot, but as she turned, two arms grabbed her waist, yanking her backwards with such force the air left her chest. She gasped, and the growl she heard made her let out a little scream. A face pressed into her hair, inhaling deeply, and the sound of Ash's voice being hindered by fangs said, "You planned this, you little temptress."

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently, mocking him from earlier. He growled again, spinning her to look at him. She gasped. His eyes were black, cheeks flushed. His fangs stuck out, gleaming white and almost beautiful. He hissed, "What are you thinking? I could hurt you like this. I could-" She cut him off, leaning up and slowly licking his left fang. His eyes were almost closed, and he was breathing hard, as if trying to control himself. She glanced down at her arm, and opened her eyes innocently, saying, "I accidently cut myself, Ash. What shall I do?" In response, he shoved her backwards into the tree again. She laughed once more, catching him off guard.

"I think your enjoying this," he accused, and she gave him what she hoped was a sexy grin, "Oh, I am." She hesitated, then bit her lip, hard enough to pierce her own skin with her very dull teeth. Before he could protest, she pulled him closer, kissing him hard. His tongue swiped along her lip, drinking the drops of blood that were slowly pouring from her lip. Pulling back, he smiled, despite the fangs, and said, "Well, this is one way of getting me out of the house. Now, what can we do about that arm of yours..." He trailed off, and as he licked the long slice from her wrist to her arm, she shuddered, and hoped that next time she made it further into the woods before he caught her.


End file.
